Orange Lilies
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: An eye for an eye, don't you think?


**A/N:** Spice here. AU, so don't shoot me! -cowers- Yes, yes, another creative writing story. It's a little (okay, a lot) weird, and kinda hard to follow, so sorry about that. Italics at the end of a paragraph are thoughts, and the whole paragraphs in italics are flashbacks. Oh, and this is Youko and Yomi.

* * *

Amber eyes followed the descent of the flame colored flower as it floated down from the heavens. A nimble hand darted out, snatching it from the air and bringing it to his nose. Spicy and earthy, quite unlike the scent of a normal lily. _It's been a long time, my friend._

He was running now, booted feet making little noise in the thick carpet of grass. Ears and nose picked out that which useless eyes could not. The sharp smell of a poisonous plant here, the sound of a rustling branch there. The wind shifted directions, bringing with it the sought after scent and the promise of the desired quarry. He turned to the west. _Far too long we have been apart. Far too long I have put this off._

Pale hands clenched nervously, fear hitching his breath as he ran, glancing behind, always behind. The steady tread behind him was growing ever nearer. He could almost see the raven tresses flowing behind his pursuer, the thin lips turned up on one side in a deadly smirk, the scarred and sealed eyelids… He shuddered. It didn't used to be like this. _What's become of us?_

_Golden eyes met indigo as the two faced each other.  
"A failure…" the owner of the gold eyes whispered. "Disgrace…" A snarl marred the face of his opponent, turning his lovely features cruel.  
"Never! The fault is your own."  
__Slim eyebrows and full lips both curved upwards. "I recall differently, murderer…" His sweet voice became a malicious hiss. Violet eyes narrowed in rage. The dark-haired one quivered with furious energy.  
"You're a destroyer of lives!"  
__The amber-eyed one tossed hair of starlight and laughed. "Let's make it one more…"  
__Orange lilies stood in silence, watching as hatred consumed._

The dark one had slowed to a steady walk, black boots mercilessly crushing sunset hued flowers underfoot. The cloying scent of death rose from the oozing, trampled petals, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. His steps slowed even further, and finally halted altogether. The sound of wind blowing through leaves had abruptly faded, speaking eloquently of a clearing. The smirk that split his face became a full on grin as the breeze that ruffled his hair brought with it the strong scent of the one he pursued. He broke into a run. _I so look forward to our reunion, old friend._

Icy fear constricted his lungs, making his ragged breath painful. His feet were flying, silk slippers making the barest of indents in the pale new grass. Silver hair streamed out behind him like the white flag of surrender, though he knew none would be given. He chanced another look behind. The hunter was rapidly gaining ground. He let out the faintest sob of terror, clamping his golden eyes shut. _Too late to turn back time. Too late to change things._

With each stride, midnight locks slapped against his back. With each stride, his dark smile grew. With each stride, he drew closer to revenge. He heard the light footsteps falter just yards in front of him, followed by the muffled thud of a fall and a tiny cry. The dark one was upon his prey in an instant. He perched on the pale one's stomach, pinning his slender arms to the ground with his knees. He brought his face close to the other's, teeth bared and chest rumbling with a warning growl. _You will suffer my fate. You will know my pain._

His milk-white throat bobbed with a dry swallow as he stared into the scarred face of his former friend. He squirmed vainly, amber eyes bright with raw terror. He knew his captor sensed his fear, as his dark brows arched and he cocked his head with a laugh, the blind one's equivalent of an amused wink. _I should have killed you when I had the chance._

_There were twin slithers as two swords were unsheathed at the same instant. Both amethyst and golden eyes were reflected in the cold steel as the two flung themselves at each other with wild howls. Harsh clangs rang out as the blades clashed. Their footwork was light and their movements graceful, so much that one might think that they were merely dancing. Only the hatred in their jewel colored eyes would speak otherwise. Panting, they fell back to circle warily, only to dive back in moments later, with feral screeches and pained curses. Sunlight danced along the spine of the steel blade as the dark-haired one looked up at just the wrong instant, sword tearing across his face in a spray of blood and blackness._

The blind one's lip curled back in a frightening smirk, reaching to his waist to free a slim dagger. He trailed it up the golden-eyed one's neck and over his cheek, feeling his captive quake beneath him. The air around them was thick with fear. _An eye for an eye, don't you think?_

Tears slipped from amber eyes and trailed down dirty cheeks.  
"Please, please!" the pale one moaned. "Please, I'll do anything!" Instead of sating him, however, the dark one's rage only increased.  
"You gave me no such choice!" And though the spray of blood as the dagger flashed down, the last thing golden eyes beheld were orange lilies, swaying in the breeze. _Laugh, cruel lilies._

* * *

**A/N:** Orange lilies are the flower of hatred and revenge, by the way.


End file.
